April
by Mochi Lyly
Summary: (FF SPECIAL HYUKJAE'S BIRTHDAY) Ya, dari tahun pertama aku menyukainya, aku selalu menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya pada bulan april, dan selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang sama setiap tahunnya. -Lee Hyukjae- FF HAEHYUK


**Title : April**

**.**

**Author : Mochi LyLy a.k.a Cho Soohyun**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya '-' Tetapi tulisan ini milik saya.**

**Warning : YAOI, Gaje, pengetikan tidak sesuai EYD ._.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

-Hyukjae's POV-

April.. bulan yang sangat berharga untukku, bulan dimana aku lahir ke dunia ini, bulan dimana ibuku mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk melahirkanku. Aku ingin semua di bulan April menjadi indah, begitu juga dalam hal asmara, aku ingin berakhir menjadi indah. Ya meskipun selama beberapa tahun ini begitu menyedihkan.

Aku menyukai seorang senior disekolahku, dia bernama Lee Donghae, berada satu tingkatan diatasku, dan tahun ini dia akan lulus dari sekolah, aku pasti tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin dia menerimaku kali ini. Setidaknya jika diterima, aku masih bisa menghubunginya melewati ponsel atau menemuinya di luar sekolah.

Ya, dari tahun pertama aku menyukainya, aku selalu menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya pada bulan april, dan selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang sama setiap tahunnya.

-Tahun pertama, 1 April-

Aku menemuinya dikelas miliknya, menyuruhnya untuk ke taman didekat sekolah saat jam sekolah berakhir. Dan tanpa diduga, dia datang. Hatiku serasa ingin melompat keluar ketika melihatnya datang mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di hadapanku. Mungkin saja wajahku sudah sangat merah karena aku sendiri juga merasa pipiku memanas.

"Kamu Lee Hyukjae anak kelas 1 itu kan?" Tanyanya. Dengan gugup, aku mengangguk, masih belum membuka suara.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanyanya kembali. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar penolakan darinya.

"A-aa.. itu.. aku menyukaimu, _sunbae_." Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutku. Aku menatap tanah dibawahku, tidak berani menatapnya. Kudengar tawa pelannya, lalu merasa tangannya menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kau ini, masih kecil, belajar dulu anak manis~" Katanya masih dengan tawa pelannya. Aku kecewa, tetapi juga blushing karena dipanggil anak manis.

"Pulanglah, ayo kuantar~" Ucapnya lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku masih diam membisu. Dia menolakku, tetapi bersikap baik seperti ini, apa aku ada kesempatan untuk kedepannya?

-Tahun kedua, 1 April-

Hubungan kami semakin dekat karena dalam setahun ini kami sering pulang bersama karena jarak rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dan juga kami memasukki klub yang sama, klub dance. April kembali tiba, aku juga kembali mencoba menyatakan perasaanku saat perjalan pulang ke rumah.

"_Hyung~_" Karena sudah semakin akrab, aku mulai memanggilnya _hyung_.

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat karena masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya, dia akan naik ke tingkat menengah atas tahun ini.

"Aku menyukaimu _hyung_." Ungkapan perasaanku kembali terucap seperti tahun lalu, tetapi bedanya tidak segugup dan secanggung dulu. Jika ditolak tahun ini, masih ada tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku untuk menatapku, lalu tertawa pelan seperti tahun lalu. "Sudah pernah hyung bilang kan, kau itu masih kecil sayangku, belajar dulu yang benar~" Ucapnya lalu memandang kembali ke bukunya. Aku kesal, sekaligus senang. Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _'sayang'_, tetapi yang kukesalkan adalah alasan itu lagi. Mungkin aku harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi.

-Tahun ketiga, 1 April-

Tahun ini adalah tahun dimana aku akan masuk ke tingkat menengah atas. Kata Hae hyung aku perlu banyak belajar. Sebagai kakak kelas, Hae hyung menawarkan untuk belajar bersama. Tentu saja aku menerimanya secepat kilat, aku menyukainya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo hapal pelajaran Biologi, ini juga merupakan bahan untuk ujian nanti." Ucapnya sambil mencari buku-buku lain yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran Biologi.

Aku memajukan bibirku, tanda kesal. "Hyung, kita sudah belajar selama 2 jam, belajar matematika lagi, otakku sudah lelah, ayo istirahat sebentar hyung." Ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

Hae _hyung_ menatapku lalu menghela napas. "Hah, padahal ujian sudah dekat, yasudah ayo istirahat sebentar." Ujarnya dengan lesu lalu menumpuk buku-bukunya menjadi satu.

Aku menatapnya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi tahun ini, sampai tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya lagi, atau sampai dia benar-benar menolakku. "_Hyung_, aku menyukaimu _hyung~_" Ucapku dan menatapnya dalam. Dia berhenti menumpuk bukunya, dan balas menatapku.

"Hyukkie, ujian sudah dekat, jangan memikirkan itu, belajar dulu ya sayang~" Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang kudengar. Tahun depan masih ada kesempatan~

-Tahun keempat, 1 April-

Hae _hyung_ mulai sibuk dengan belajarnya, karena tahun depan dia akan lulus, kami jadi sangat jarang bertemu, paling hanya via telepon. Ya seperti malam ini, kembali memakai via telepon. Setelah beberapa lama nada sambung, kudengar suara Hae _hyung_ diseberang sana.

"Halo? Hyukkie? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku rindu padamu hyung, kita jarang bertemu sekarang." Ucapku yang mengundang kekehan pelan dari seberang sana.

"Nanti setelah semuanya selesai ya, kita jalan-jalan."

"_Neee~ _apa _hyung_ sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Tidak, belajarnya baru selesai, _wae_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut mengganggu hyung. Apa hyung makan dan tidur teratur?" Tanyaku dan Hae hyung kembali tertawa pelan.

"Semuanya baik Hyukkie cerewet." Mendengar jawabannya, dengan otomatis bibirku maju kedepan.

"Kkk pasti sekarang mukamu jelek sekali Hyukkie karena kesal." Aku semakin menekuk wajahku ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tawa pelan masih saja kudengar.

"Yaaa~ iya aku jelek sampai _hyung_ tidak pernah menerimaku, aku menyukaimu _hyung_~" Tidak ada jawaban darinya, aku pun hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie~ ujian sudah dekat, belajarlah lebih giat, nanti setelah selesai ujian kita pergi jalan-jalan ya anak kecil kkk~" Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi alasan itu. Aku menghela napas sebentar.

"_Arraseo_, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu _hyung_, sudah malam, beristirahatlah~"

"Ok Hyukkie, _jalja_~"

Panggilan itu pun berakhir, kesempatanku semakin menipis, tinggal tahun depan..

-NOW, 1 April-

Karena sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan ujian kelulusan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hae _hyung_, bahkan menghubunginya juga susah sekali. Tahun ini kesempatan terakhirku.

_Pip pip_

Ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

From: Hae _Hyung_

"_Hyukkie, hyung menunggu di taman biasa sekarang, datanglah."_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku segera bergegas pergi kesana, taman dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk pertama kalinya.

-Taman-

Setelah sampai disana, aku melihat siluet Hae _hyung_ yang duduk di kursi taman itu. Sepi, tentu saja, ini sudah malam. Melihat kedatanganku, Hae _hyung_ berdiri, lalu menghampiriku. Bagaikan terlempar ke masa lalu, saat dia berjalan mendekat padaku, di taman ini.

"Hyukkie~" Panggilnya dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Aku bertanya, dalam hatiku, apakah kali ini _hyung_ yang akan menyatakan jika dia menyukaiku?

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan pindah, ke Jepang." Kata-katanya menghantamku. Pindah ke Jepang?

"Pindah ke Jepang ya.. kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengucapkannya untuk yang terakhir kali _hyung_, aku menyukaimu.." Ucapku dengan kepala yang memandang ke bawah. Mungkin memang tidak akan indah pada akhirnya.

Kudengar helaan napas pelan darinya. "Ternyata kamu masih kecil Hyukkie, tetap kecil, belajarlah yang baik, kalau bisa, susul lah aku ke Jepang."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah besar, kenapa setiap tahun aku mendapatkan penolakan yang sama _hyung_?" Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Dia diam, tidak menjawab. "Lupakan saja, aku pulang." Kataku lalu pergi dari sana, jika terlalu lama disana, air mataku keburu keluar, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Selamat tinggal, Lee Donghae..

-4 April-

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Semua pesannya tidak kubaca, panggilannya tidak kujawab. Aku harus segera membiasakan diri dengan hari-hari tanpanya.

Seseorang dengan kasar menarik tanganku menuju lorong sempit sekolah. Saat kulihat wajahnya, tertanya dia. "Lepaskan tanganku _hyung_, sakit."

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Aku merasa sedikit takut jadinya. Aku diam, tidak ingin menjawab. Dia masih menatapku dengan tajam.

"Jawab, Lee Hyukjae.."

"Kau baru diabaikan 3 hari saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi aku yang menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun hyung, setelah bertahun-tahun itu dengan mudahnya kau bilang akan pindah ke Jepang, bagaimana perasaanku hyung?" Ucapku, air mataku mulai menggenang.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, jangan menangis.." Ucapnya. Tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku terkejut, apa ini bukan mimpi?

"Aku selalu menunggumu mengatakan kalimat ini, tetapi tidak pernah kau ucapkan, yang kau ucapkan hanya aku menyukaimu, apa selama bertahun-tahun kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jadi, selama ini karena itu?

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu.." Ucapku, air mataku mengalir dengan deras, air mata bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dari dulu, Lee Hyukjae.." Ucapnya sembari mengelus rambutku.

"Dan juga, selamat ulang tahun~ Apakah ada hadiah yang kau inginkan?" Ucapnya lagi, dia tahu dan mengingat ulang tahunku?

"Hyung.. Hyung sudah cukup, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain.. Aku mencintaimu hyung~"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae~"

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hahhh akhirnya selesai /ngos-ngosan/ Ini FF khusus untuk ulang tahunnya si ikan teri Hyukjae. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNNNN  
Semoga sehat selalu, makin sukses dan makin dicintai sama Donghae ya xD  
Tidak banyak cuap-cuap lagi disini karena sudah cuap-cuap sangat panjang di post-an FF sebelumnya ._.  
Pesan, kritik dan saran bisa kalian masukkan ke kotak review, sangat diterima kok ^^

THANK YOU


End file.
